A Tale of Us
by Love-oncers
Summary: Le roi Léopold invite le seigneur de Sherwood et son fils cadet, Robin (19 ans) à rester dans son château dans l'espoir d'une alliance entre son royaume et Sherwood... Mais qu'arrivera-t-il quand le fils du seigneur et la jeune reine Régina commenceront à tomber en amour? OutlawQueen
1. Chapter 1

**Salut tout le monde! Je suis de retour avec une nouvelle histoire, mais cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas moi qui l'aie écrite. Cette histoire est la traduction de **_**A Tale of Us **_**écrit par Always- a- villain. **

**Donc voilà, BONNE LECTURE!**

« Hey, faites attention! » Avait-dit Régina à une servante qui venait de la piquer avec une aiguille.

« Pardonnez-moi, votre majesté.» Avait répondu la dame en continuant de travailler sur la robe. Le roi attendait une visite du seigneur de Sherwood et de son fils cadet et il voulait que tout soit parfait. Cette visite était importante pour le roi, car Sherwood possédait plusieurs richesses naturelles qu'il avait besoin. Depuis plusieurs siècles, Sherwood était un territoire indépendant et ne coopérait avec aucun royaume, pour le roi, cette visite était une opportunité de changer cette tradition.

Quelqu'un cogna à la porte et la porte s'ouvrit sur une Snow très excité.

« Mère! » Appela la fillette en courant dans la pièce.

« Oui, Snow? » Demanda Régina, en essayant de ne pas sonner amer.

« Père m'envoi pour vous chercher, nos invités sont arrivés. »

« Je pense que les invités vont devoir attendre encore quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que ma robe soit prête. » Avait répondu Régina, car contrairement au roi, elle ne désirait pas vraiment rencontrer le seigneur, elle savait que le seigneur de Sherwood quittait son territoire seulement quand il voulait quelque choses.

« Je vais attendre avec toi. » Avait-dit Snow en s'assoyant sur le lit. Après un moment de silence elle reparla. « Pensez-vous que père me fera marier le fils du seigneur de Sherwood? »

« Non, son fils a 19 ans. » _Tout comme moi_, pensa-t-elle. « Et vous n'avez que 13 ans, votre père vous aime, il ne vous forcera jamais à vous marier avec quelqu'un que vous n'aimez pas et encore moins à cet âge. » Expliqua Régina à la jeune fille.

Après quelques minutes, la robe était prête et Snow et Régina marchaient ensemble vers la salle de trône. Là-bas, elles trouvèrent le roi Léopold assit à la table au lieu de sa place habituelle, sur le trône.

« Et voici ma femme et vous avez déjà rencontré ma fille. » Leur présenta le roi au moment où elles firent leur arrivé dans la salle.

« C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, votre majesté. » Dit le seigneur en lui serrant la main.

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi. » Répondit respectueusement Régina.

« Et voici mon fils cadet, Robin. » Dit le seigneur en regardant d'un air fier son fils qui se tenait à côté de lui.

Régina l'avait bien observé, il avait les cheveux brun clairs, des yeux bleus, il était habillé de soie et de satin, comme un vrai prince, mais Régina pouvait voir l'étincelle dans ses yeux qui lui montrait qu'il appréciait cette visite autant qu'elle, donc pas du tout.

Robin avait aussi observé la reine, elle semblait jeune, peut-être proche de son âge, elle avait des yeux brun chocolat avec une chevelure ébène un peu ondulée, qui s'arrêtait au milieu de son dos. Il s'était soudain rappelé de ses manières et lui avait pris la main pour y poser un doux baiser. « Votre majesté. »

« Oh, s'il vous plaît, appelez-moi Régina. » Il tenait toujours sa main dans la sienne, ce qui était trop long pour le roi, alors il avait bruyamment raclé sa gorge en ajoutant : « Nous devrions nous assoir. »

Robin lui avait alors lâché la main et malgré Régina, le contact et la chaleur de la main de ce Robin lui manquait. Le roi s'était assis au bout de la table, le seigneur et son fils à sa droite et Régina et Snow à sa gauche.

« Le cuisinier c'est vraiment surpassé aujourd'hui. » Avait chuchoté Snow à l'oreille de Régina. Régina avait fait un sourire forcé et avait penché la tête en direction de son plat posé sur la table. Snow avait raison, Ce festin était un des meilleurs que Régina n'avait jamais mangé, il y avait un nombre incroyable de repas disposé sur la table. Certains étaient tellement bien décorés, que Régina ne pouvait se résoudre à les manger pour ne pas les détruire.

« Excusez-nous, mais il est l'heure pour Snow d'aller dormir. » Avait dit Régina une fois que le roi et le seigneur avait commencé à discuter de chevaliers et de combats.

« Oui, bien sûre, pourquoi n'amèneriez-vous pas Robin avec vous? En escortant Snow à sa chambre, faites-lui visiter le château, les jardins, peu importe ce qu'il veut voir. »

« Très bien. Bonne soirée, Robin si vous pouviez venir avec nous, s'il vous plaît. » Avait dit Régina et bientôt les trois se dirigeaient vers la chambre de Snow.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ici? Avait demandé Snow à Robin à mi-chemin de sa chambre.

« Snow! » S'écria Régina.

« Non, c'est correct. Je suis ici pour observer et apprendre. » Expliqua Robin.

« Pour apprendre, car plus tard vous deviendrai un seigneur après votre père? »

« Oui, c'est ça, princesse. »

Arrivé devant la chambre de Snow ils reprirent la parole.

« Bonne nuit, Robin. » Avait dit Snow. Robin lui avait répondu avec un hochement de tête, elle avait serré Régina dans ses bras et avait dit : « Bonne nuit, mère. »

« Bonne nuit. » Avait répondu Régina en repoussant délicatement la fillette qui rentra dans sa chambre.

« Alors, où voulez-vous aller? » Avait demandé Régina une fois Robin et elle seul.

« Où vous me guiderai, milady. »

« Je vous ai dit de m'appeler Régina. » Avait dit en le guidant à un balcon où on pouvait voir tous les jardins royal.

« Quel vue. » Avait dit Robin, en observant les rangés et les cercles de fleurs et un arbre en particulier qui attirait son regard. Il n'y avait aucune fleurs autour, il se tenait bien droit au milieu du jardin.

« C'est beau, n'est-ce pas? »

« Absolument époustouflant. » Il ne regardait pas le jardin au moment où il avait dit cette phrase, il la regardait elle.

« Oui. » Avait-elle dit sans détourner le regard. « Vous voyez cet arbre dans le milieu, c'est mon pommier, je l'ai depuis que je suis petite, c'était une de mes demandes quand j'ai marié le roi. Le roi et sa fille n'y vont jamais, car ils savent que c'est là où je vais quand j'ai besoins de réfléchir. » Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle lui disait ceci, elle trouvait que c'était facile lui parler.

« Y a-t-il un endroit dans ce château où nous pouvons pratiquer le tir à l'arc? Avait-il demandé après un moment de silence.

« Oui, suivez-moi. » Avait dit Régina en le menant vers des escaliers.

« Laisser nous. » Ordonna Régina aux gardes quand ils arrivèrent.

« Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? » Demanda Régina à Robin qui observait les lieux.

« Cette place est génial. » Répondit Robin en prenant un arc et une flèche. Il s'était placé en face d'une cible et avait positionné son arc pour tirer. Il prit une grande inspiration et lâcha la corde. La flèche arriva en plein centre de la cible.

« C'est impressionnant. » Commenta Régina, après avoir observé Robin.

« Merci, votre… Régina. Savez-vous tirer à l'arc? »

« Non, je n'aime pas trop les bâtons pointus. »

« Robin, il se fait tard, nous devons rentrer. » Avait dit Régina après un moment. Robin avait posé l'arc où il l'avait pris et lui demanda : « Allez-vous m'escorter jusqu'à ma chambre, maintenant? » Ils avaient marché en silence jusqu'à sa chambre.

« Vous êtes dans celle-ci, celle de votre père est juste à côté. La chambre au bout du corridor est celle du roi, celle à sa droite est celle de Snow et celle à sa gauche est la mienne. » Expliqua Régina.

« Vous et le roi, ne dormez pas dans la même chambre? »

« Non, c'était une autre de mes demandes. Notre mariage n'est pas né d'amour, je peux même dire que j'y ai été forcé. » Avait-elle dit en se rappelant sa mère.

« Quel sont été vos autres demandes, si je puis me permettre. »

« Mon père et mon cheval venait avec moi. » Répondit Régina. « Je vous trouve rafraichissant, Robin Locksley. »

« Comment? »

« Vous êtes la seule personne dans ce château, à part mon père, avec qui je peux avoir une conversation normal, c'est si facile de parler avec vous. Quand je parle avec vous, je peux être moi-même. »

« Ce sentiment est partagé. » Avait-dit Robin. « Vous êtes la plus belle femme que je n'aie jamais vu. »

Régina avait rougit et sourit timidement. « Vous n'êtes pas trop mal non plus. »

« Serez-vous au petit déjeuner demain matin? » Demanda Robin, qui voulait la revoir de nouveau.

« Non, j'ai un petit déjeuné privé avec mon père tous les matins. Mais nous allons certainement nous voir demain, seulement, pas le matin. »

« Très bien, alors. » Il prit sa main et l'embrassa comme à leur rencontre. « Bonne nuit Régina. »

« Bonne nuit, Robin. »

**Voilà pour le premier chapitre, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez dans une review ou juste dites-moi si je continu. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà le deuxième chapitre! Je sais ça fait plus que deux semaines, mais c'est plutôt long à réécrire. Bref, j'espère que vous aimerez toujours! Sans oublier, cette histoire n'est pas la mienne, la version originale en anglais a été écrite par Always-a-villain!**

**BONNE LECTURE!**

« Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse comme ça, ma chérie? » Demanda Henry à Regina quand il remarqua qu'elle était plus souriante et que ce sourire semblait ni faux, ni forcé. Il était sincère.

« Eh bien, pour commencer, je n'aie pas vu le roi ou sa petite fille gâtée depuis hier. »

« Régina, cette fillette t'aime, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle a fait. »

« Pourquoi la défends-tu? Le jour où Daniel est mort, une partie de moi est morte avec lui. Quand je l'aie perdu, je me suis juré de ne plus jamais ressentir une douleur aussi atroce que celle-ci. Je lui avais demandé qu'une seule chose, une chose seulement, mais elle n'a pu se taire malgré tout! Je l'aie regardé mourir!» Avait dit Regina sans lever le ton une seule fois. Elle n'avait aucune raison de crier sur son père, ce n'est pas à lui qu'elle en voulait, mais bien à Snow White.

« Lui as-tu déjà dis cela? Non, tu ne l'a pas fait. Pourquoi? Parce que tu tiens à elle, même si je sais que tu ne l'admettras jamais, mais c'est la vérité. »

« Pour moi, tu as toujours été un livre ouvert, Régina. Je te connais, je t'aie vu grandir, je t'aie élevé. » Avait dit Henry avant de tomber dans un silence confortable pour manger.

« Merci. » Avait dit Régina une fois qu'elle ait fini de manger.

« Pour…? »

« Juste le fait que tu sois toi. » Avait simplement répondu Regina en embrassent les joues de son père, pour ensuite quitter la pièce.

« Regina, Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous nous joigniez aussi tôt.» Avait dit le roi quand il avait aperçu Regina qui s'approchait.

« Je venais voir si vous aviez besoins de mon aide. » Répondit respectueusement Regina avec son habituel faux sourire en place.

« C'est gentil de votre part, mais non. Vous pouvez vous joindre à nous, nous allions justement discuter les possibilités de notre coopération. » Avait dit le roi à Regina, sans en dire trop devant le seigneur et son fils.

« Serait-il possible, si sa majesté le veut bien, de me faire visiter de nouveau les alentours du palais? » Demanda Robin lorsqu'il remarqua que la proposition du roi ne semblait plaire à la reine.

« Oh, certainement! Vous devez voir tout ce qui se présente à vous ici. » Avait dit le roi pour ensuite guider le seigneur à la salle du trône.

« Que voulez-vous voir cette fois-ci? » Demanda Regina avec un sourire joueur aux lèvres.

« Ce qui vous plairais. » Avait-il répondu. Il voulait simplement passer du temps avec elle.

« Je connais une place. » Avait dit Regina en le guidant dans la forêt. Des questions trottaient dans la tête de Robin, mais il préférait les garder pour lui, pour l'instant. Ils marchèrent environ 20 minutes, quand ils arrivèrent devant un magnifique lac. Celui-ci était entouré d'arbres, de fleurs…

« C'est place est magnifique. » Commenta Robin en s'asseyant sur une roche à côté du lac.

« En effet. C'est très paisible. » Rajouta Regina en s'asseyant à côté de lui sur la roche.

« Regina, pourquoi m'avez-vous emmené ici? » Avait demandé Robin après un court moment de silence.

« Hmm? Je pensais que vous apprécierez de voir ceci, mais nous pouvons nous en aller si vous le souhaitez. »

« Non, c'est parfait. » Avait Robin avant qu'un doux silence retombe à nouveau.

« Pourquoi souhaitiez-vous que je vous fasse visiter le château? N'êtes-vous pas ici pour observer et apprendre? » Avait demandé Regina brisant le silence pour la première fois.

« Car j'apprécie passer du temps avec vous… Je ne veux pas rester avec mon père, il le sait et c'est en partie pour ça que nous sommes ici, il espère que je change d'avis sur ce que je veux pour ma vie future. »

« Et que voulez-vous? » Avait demandé Regina curieuse.

« Je veux être libre, peut-être vivre dans les bois, sans argent, sans beaux habits, juste être moi. » À ses mots, une foule de souvenirs avait refit surface, mais avant même qu'elle puisse réagir, il c'était levé brusquement.

« Quelqu'un approche. » Avait-il dit en se plaçant devant Regina. Un homme à cheval s'approchait d'eux, il entendit Regina soupirer de soulagement, mais il avait toujours sa main posé sur le manche de son épée, prêt à se battre si nécessaire. Robin préférait l'arc que l'épée, mais son père souhaitait qui améliore ses compétences en escrime.

« Non, attend! » Avait dit Régina en retenant la main de Robin qui était toujours sur le manche de l'épée.

« Quoi? Pourquoi? » Avait demandé Robin qui ne comprenait pas le comportement de la reine.

« C'est mon père. » Avait-elle dit en attendant que son père s'approche d'eux.

« Régina! » Appela Henry, paniqué. Il débarqua de son cheval et s'approcha rapidement des deux jeunes gens.

« Père? Que se passe-t-il? » Demanda Regina impatiente de savoir ce qui inquiétait autant son père.

« Vient avec moi, vite! » Avait dit Henry en prenant la main de sa fille pour l'emmener.

« Père! Vous m'inquiétez… Dites-moi ce qui se passe. » Avait-elle dit en essayant tant bien que mal de se calmer, car elle commençait à paniquer elle aussi.

« Rumplestilstkin. Il est au château, il demande à te voir, quand je lui aie dis que nous ne savions pas où tu étais, il s'est mis à torturer les servantes, tu dois les aider. »

« D'accord, d'accord. » Avait dit Regina en inspirant bruyamment pour se calmer et essayer de gérer ses pensées. « Père, vous restez ici. » Quand elle vit qu'il allait protester, elle le coupa. « J'ai aucune idées de pourquoi il est en colère, mais il sait que mon point faible c'est toi. Reste ici pour au moins une heure et après, reviens avec le cheval. » Henry voulait répliquer, il voulait venir avec elle, mais il savait que quand Regina souhaitait quelque choses, elle l'avait. Elle avait juste à utiliser sa magie pour le garder au lac, pour le garder en sécurité. Il finit par acquiescer.

« Robin… Me faites-vous confiance? » Demanda Regina en se retournant pour voir son visage.

« Vous faire confiance? Regina, je vous connais à peine. »

« Oui, oui, je sais, mais vous sentez-vous en confiance en ma présence? » Avait dit Regina essayant de reformuler sa question maladroite.

« Oui. » Répondit aussitôt Robin.

« Rappelez-vous en une fois que nous serions au château. » Avait dit Regina en prenant la main de Robin et en laissant une fumée violette les engouffrer, pour les mener au château.

« Quoi, mais… Comment sommes-nous arrivé ici? Demanda Robin en regardant autour de lui, ils n'étaient plus du tout dans la forêt, ils étaient maintenant dans le Jardin Royal.

« Je vous expliquerai tout ceci plus tard, je vous le promets. Mais j'ai besoins de savoir pourquoi Rumplestilstkin demande à me voir. » Avait-elle dit pour ensuite partir en courant vers la salle de bal, en espérant qu'ils seraient là. De plus, elle pouvait sentir une forte magie venir de cette pièce. Quand elle fit son entrée, elle vit Snow, le roi et le père de Robin regarder avec horreur la scène qui se déroulait devant eux. Rumplestilstkin portait un veston de cuir avec un pantalon fait du même matériel. À l'instant où il enfonça sa main dans la poitrine d'un cuisinier, Regina pu voir plusieurs des ouvriers du château dans la pièce se masser la poitrine.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais?» Hurla-t-elle. Rumplestilstkin retira sa main de la poitrine du cuisinier et le laissa s'enfuir.

«J'attire ton attention! Tu vois, je suis sûre que quelqu'un se fera une joie d'aller répéter que tous ces gens ont été baissé à cause de toi.» Dit-il en ajoutant un étrange gloussement.

«Pourquoi fais-tu cela?» Demanda-t-elle.

«Car TU as rompu notre contrat!»

«De quel contrat parles-tu?» Demanda-t-elle confuse, elle se rappelait de tous les marchés qu'elle avait passé avec le ténébreux, mais elle ne se rappelait de rien qu'elle aurait pu faire qui aurait compromis un de ceux-ci.

«Tu as promis de ne plus jamais tomber en amour de nouveau si je t'entrainait! C'était la raison qui m'avait fait accepter!» Dit Rumplestilstkin devenant de plus en plus en colère, personne ne brisait de marché avec lui.

«Mais je ne suis pas en amour!» Se défendit Regina.

«Peut-être, mais tu es en train de tomber en amour.»

«C'est faux!» Hurla Regina se rappelant exactement du marché dont il parlait, elle n'aurait jamais osé briser un contrat avec Rumplestilstkin. Elle était confuse, car elle n'était pas en amour, elle ne comprenait pas d'où venait cette constatation. Elle n'avait aucune personne en tête…personne? Son regard se déplaça vers Robin, elle ne pouvait pas l'aimer, mais elle savait que s'il c'était rencontré dans une autre vie, si les conditions de leur rencontre auraient été différente, elle aurait pu l'aimer.

«Pourquoi me regardez-vous ainsi tous les deux? Demanda Robin qui sentait le regard des deux sorciers sur lui.

«Vous plaisantez? Lui? Mais je suis marié, pour l'amour de Dieu!» Dit-elle, essayant de persuader le ténébreux, mais aussi pour convaincre le roi, qui observait la scène avec attention.

«Bien, mais si je remarque un seul changement de comportement, toi et ton petit ami le regretterez!» Menaça le ténébreux en faisant un mouvement de la main pour effacer la mémoire de toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce, excepté la sienne et celle de la reine, puis il disparut dans un nuage de fumée rouge.

«Que c'est-t-il passé? Demanda en premier Robin. Personne ne lui donna de réponse, car personne ne le savait, excepté Regina.

**Alors?! Vous aimez toujours! Laissez une review! **

**A+**


	3. Chapter 3

**Désolé je n'ai pas eu le temps de corriger, je voulais vraiment poster ce chapitre**.

**BONNE LECTURE!**

-Regina! Cria son père en arrivant dans les jardins.

-Oui? Dit Regina assise sur un banc devant son pommier.

-Où est Rumplestilstkin? Que s'est-il passé? Demanda Henry.

-Quoi? Tu t'en souviens? Demanda Regina, troublé.

-Pourquoi ça ne serait pas le cas? Dit Henry, confus.

-On ne peut pas en parler ici. Répondit Regina, elle était peut-être folle, mais elle avait le sentiment d'être observé.

Ils se rendirent à ses appartements.

-Que ce passe-t-il? Demanda Henry de nouveau.

-Rumplestilstkin est venu ici, pour s'assurer que je ne briserai pas un de nos contrats, il a ensuite enlevé la mémoire de tout le monde… mais ça n'a pas fonctionné sur toi, car tu n'étais pas là. Dit Regina en continuant de penser à haute voix.

Henry vit que Regina avait besoins de réfléchir, il quitta la chambre pour la laisser dans ses pensées.

En premier temps, il cogna à la porte et lorsque personne ne vint ouvrir, il cogna plus fort. Mais personne ne vint, alors il décida de crier.

-REGINA! Ouvre-moi! Il devait s'attendre à ce que ses cris attirent l'attention.

-Que ce passe-t-il? Demanda Snow, en sortant de sa chambre.

-Elle ne veut pas ouvrir la porte. Répondit simplement Robin.

-Peut-être n'est-elle tout simplement pas là.

-Non, j'ai parlé à son père, Henry, il m'a dit qu'elle y était.

-Peut-être qu'elle s'est endormie! Suggéra Snow.

-Je pense qu'elle serait réveillée maintenant.

-De quoi veux-tu lui parler au juste?

-De… quelque chose. Répondit-il, en pensant que Regina n'apprécierait pas que Snow soit au courant de leur promenade au lac.

-Laisse-moi essayer. Dit Snow qui cogna à la porte.

-Regina. Père demande à vous voir.

-J'arrive. Entendirent-ils Regina répondre. Robin remercia Snow et elle retourna dans sa chambre.

-Oh non, pas vous! S'exclama Regina au moment où elle ouvra la porte et qu'elle vit qui se trouvait derrière.

-Pas besoins d'être si contente de me voir. Dit Robin d'un ton sarcastique.

-Pourquoi n'ouvriez-vous pas la porte?

-Parce que… _Je ne peux plus passer du temps avec vous, car j'ai peur de tomber en amour _-Regina avait fini sa phrase dans sa tête.

-Que faites-vous ici? Demanda Regina en essayant de changer de sujet.

-Vous m'évitez depuis que nous sommes allés au lac… Que s'est-il passé? Ais-je dis quelque chose de mal? Ou est-ce quelque chose que j'ai fait? Demanda Robin. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis qu'ils étaient revenus au château, et étonnamment, elle lui avait manqué.

-Non, Robin. _Oh non, il croit que c'est de sa faute_. Je suis marié… au roi et je l'aime. Dit Regina qui tentait d'être convaincante.

-En quoi cela a-t-il rapport?

-Les gens peuvent nous voir ensemble et faire de fausses conclusions, les rumeurs circulent rapidement ici, au château et si par malheur l'une d'elles se rendaient aux oreilles du roi… et bien je ne veux pas penser à ce qu'il pourrait faire.

Regina détestait lui mentir, mais encore, ce n'était pas tout à fait faux, les gens avait des doutes et plusieurs questions sur le fait qu'une jeune fille marrie un homme assez vieux pour être son père.

-Mais il n'y a rien à voir… n'est-ce pas? Dit-il en lui prenant doucement le menton pour la regarder dans les yeux.

-Vous voyez? C'est… c'est exactement ça. Si vous verriez cette scène, un homme et une femme qui ont le même âge, se tenant en plein milieu d'un couloir avec sa main sur son visage… Qu'en penseriez-vous? Dit Regina en n'attendant rien de plus que de pouvoir retourner dans sa chambre pour s'effondrer sur son lit et pleurer.

-Alors personne n'est obligé d'être au courant. Il observa Regina, elle était, pour lui, une de ses plus proche amis, tout de suite après Petit Jean.

-Aller, je vais vous montrer quelque chose. Dit-il.

-Robin…

-S'il vous plaît, personne ne va nous voir, je vous le promets…mais vous devriez peut-être vous changer. Dit-il en observant sa robe.

-Pour mettre quoi? Demanda Regina, qui ne semblait pas trop savoir où il voulait en venir.

-Je ne sais pas, quelque chose de confortable… et rien qui fait trop «royal». Regina était curieuse, où l'emmenait-il?

-Très bien. Répondit simplement Regina.

-Rencontrez-moi aux jardins dans une demi-heure, je dois aller me changer aussi.

-Une demi-heure…ok je peux m'arranger pour être prête dans une demi-heure. Répondit Regina curieuse

-Où allons-nous maintenant? Demanda-t-elle à Robin une fois arrivé dans le jardin.

-Wow, même dans des vêtements ordinaires vous êtes magnifique. Dit Robin. Elle portait un chandail à manches courtes agencé avec un pantalon ajusté et des bottines.

-Robin. Dit Regina pour l'avertir qu'il s'égarait.

-Bien…J'ai compris, pas de commentaire, rien qui pourrait être perçu comme quelque chose qui n'est pas.

-Allons-y, dit-il avant qu'elle n'ait pu ajouter quelque chose.

-«On ne se fera pas voir, je te le promets.» Tu es un sale menteur et un idiot. Non, attend, je suis l'idiote qui t'a fait confiance. Marmonna Regina en colère, mais c'était assez clair pour qu'il l'entende.

-Je voulais dire que personne allaient nous reconnaitre. Tenta de se rattraper Robin. Ils étaient en plein milieu d'un village, Robin et Regina portait l'un comme l'autre une cape que Robin avait apporté.

-Et bien, il ferait mieux. Dit Regina qui marchait la tête baissée. Où allons-nous? Demanda-t-elle de nouveau.

-C'est à une heure de marche dans la forêt d'ici, une que nous serons sorti de ce village.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

-Vous avez de la chance, nous ne sommes pas attendus avant le souper. Dit Regina, qui calcula que d'où ils étaient, ils allaient être de retour environ un quart d'heure avant le repas.

-Nous-y sommes, tu peux retirer ta cape maintenant, ces gens ne te reconnaîtront pas. Elle l'enleva et lui tendit en attendant impatiemment.

-Pourquoi nous ne marchons plus? Demanda Regina après un moment de silence.

-Shut. Dit Robin.

-Shut? Comment osez-vous me dire de me taire! Dit-elle en s'énervant davantage. Il mit sa main sur sa bouche et la poussa contre l'arbre devant eux.

-Ils arrivent. Écoute. Dit-il en enlevant sa main de sa bouche. Elle allait dire quelque chose, quand elle entendit de feuille se froisser sous des pas.

-Robin, tu es venu! Dit un homme très imposant.

-Petit Jean! Je suis si content de te voir! Dit Robin en s'éloignant se Regina pour lui faire un câlin.

_Petit Jean? Oui, parce qu'il est petit bien sûr._

-Ah oui, viens Regina., l'appela Robin.

-Non merci, je préfère rester ici. Dit-elle inquiète.

-Aurai-tu peur? Dit Robin avec un sourire moqueur.

_De quoi? De l'homme géant qui se tient devant moi ou des deux autres qui ne cessent de rire? Ou tous ceux-là? _

-Non. Dit-elle en essayant de garder sa voix neutre, elle n'allait pas lui donner la satisfaction de la voir avoir peur.

-Bien, car tu ne devrais pas. Petit Jean Ressemble peut-être à un ours, mais il est aussi gentil et doux qu'un ourson en peluche.

-Approche-toi maintenant. Dit Robin en lui tendant la main. Elle hésita puis fit quelques pas vers lui.

-Je crois que tu mérites d'être mieux présenté, Petit Jean, je te présente Regina, Regina, je te présente Petit Jean.

-Robin, nous devrions y aller si nous voulons revenir à l'heure, dit Regina qui ne voulait pas se faire interroger par le roi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on a tout notre temps. Dit Robin en suivant les trois hommes.

-J'espère que tu as raison.

**Je sais, désolé pour mon retard, mais j'étais vraiment occupé, pour toutes mes autres histoires, leurs nouveaux chapitres sont à moitié écrit, je vais faire des efforts pour en poster quelques-uns cette semaine.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir pris autant de temps à poster un nouveau chapitre, mais il est là! Il me manquait seulement un peu de motivation, alors merci à Kookie EvilPanda et voilà la suite. Je veux aussi vous rappeler que cette histoire est une traduction et que l'histoire originale appartient à Always-a-vilain.**

**BONNE LECTURE!**

* * *

-Le roi va me tuer! S'exclama Regina, furieuse contre Robin.

-Vous exagérez, il sera peut-être être en colère, mais après tout il va être soulagé.

-Sérieusement? Et pour quelle raison serait-il soulagé?

-Nous sommes en retard pour le dîner, je vous l'accorde, mais nous serons à l'heure pour le bal de demain, dit Robin essayant de la calmer.

-Attendez! Le bal?! J'avais complètement oublié, répondit Regina qui s'était arrêtée devant la porte de la salle à manger afin que Robin puisse lui ouvrir.

-Vous voyez? Que feriez-vous sans moi? Demanda Robin avec un sourire en coin. Il s'arrêta, prit un air respectueux pour le roi et demanda à Regina :

-Vous êtes prête?

Elle hocha la tête en signe de réponse et il ouvra la porte.

-Regina, Robin, s'exclamèrent le seigneur et le roi.

Le ton du seigneur laissait croire qu'il était soulagé, tandis que le roi semblait en colère.

-Pourrais-je m'entretenir avec vous un instant? Demanda le roi à Regina d'un ton sévère. Il n'attendit même pas sa réponse, il prit sa main et l'attira à l'extérieur de la salle.

-Vous me faites mal! S'exclama Regina. Le roi serrait sa main tellement fort, qu'elle voyait ses jointures devenir blanche.

-Que faisiez-vous avec cet homme? Demanda le roi en lâchant sa main.

-Ce que je faisais? Qu'est-ce que _Sa Majesté_ pense que je faisais? Regina répondit sans même se soucier du ton qu'elle avait utilisé en disant son titre.

-Regina, vous étiez d'accord pour notre mariage… Le roi commença, mais elle le coupa.

-Non! Comment osez-vous dire cela! Je n'en ai rien à faire de votre titre, il… je n'ai jamais accepté ce mariage! Ma mère a répondu à votre demande, jamais personne ne s'est soucié de ce que je souhaitais. Personne dans ce maudit château a même tenté de me connaître… la vrai moi… personne à part Robin… nous… je ne vous aie pas trompé, je me suis engagé à vous, à Snow White, à ce royaume et je trahirais cet engagement pour rien au monde.

-Pourquoi n'avez-vous rien dis? Demanda Léopold. Si j'avais su, j'aurais pu…

-Ce que vous auriez pu faire n'a plus d'importance maintenant. Je suis lié à vous jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare… Puis-je disposer?

-Oui, bien sûre, répondit le roi qui avait besoin de plus de temps pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait de lui avouer.

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

-Pourquoi ai-je dis cela? Dit Regina tout haut, elle était seule dans sa chambre, personne ne pouvais l'entendre de toute manière.

-Comment j'ai pu dire une chose pareille? Dit-elle de nouveau en faisant les cents pas dans sa chambre, la main sur le front.

-Je suis une idiote! S'exclama-t-elle.

Après un moment, quelqu'un cogna doucement à sa porte.

-Entrez, dit-elle.

Snow entra dans la pièce et s'assit sur le lit de Regina.

-Où étiez-vous? Demanda la jeune fille.

-Et toi, où étais-tu? Tu n'étais pas dans la salle à manger quand je suis revenue.

-J'ai mangé plus tôt, alors où étiez-vous?

-Snow… Quelle importance?

-Est-ce que vous allez nous quitter? Questionna de nouveau Snow. Sans attendre sa réponse elle ajouta :

-Est-ce ma faute? Parce que je peux changer, pour être meilleure.

-Non, non, Snow. Je ne m'en vais pas… Où as-tu entendu cela? Regina s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule pour la réconforter.

-Je… Je vous ai entendu parler avec le roi, admit Snow.

-Eh bien alors tu as entendu que je ne partais pas.

-Mais vous ne l'aimez pas, argumenta Snow.

-Non, mais c'est un sacrifice que je suis prête à assumer… tu sais pourquoi? Car je peux être a auprès de toi, passer du temps avec toi, le roi n'a pas besoin de me rendre heureuse ou de m'aimer parce ce que tu le fais déjà.

Regina n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi elle réconfortait Snow parmi tous les gens qui l'entouraient, mais elle ne voulait pas que la jeune fille s'en fasse avec ses problèmes.

-Allez, maintenant montre-moi ta robe pour le bal de demain, dit Regina en suivant Snow dans sa chambre.

-Alors, de quoi ai-je l'air? Demanda Snow en tournant sur elle-même. Elle portait une robe de bal rose pâle, la robe n'avait pas de manche, alors Snow avait enfilé une paire de gant agencée à la couleur de sa robe.

-Tu es magnifique. Que comptes-tu faire avec tes cheveux? Demanda Regina qui tentait de se montrer intéressée aux propos de Snow.

-Je crois que je vais les laisser libre, répondit Snow qui retourna se changer. Et vous, que porterez-vous? Demanda-t-elle de derrière le paravent où elle se changeait.

-Eh bien, ce sera une surprise. _Même pour moi_, pensa-t-elle. Elle n'avait pas parlé de robe avec ses couturières, elle était trop préoccupée par Robin… mais elle savait que même si elle ne leurs avaient pas parlé, ses couturières devaient avoir une robe prête à porter pour le bal.

-Qui ça pourrait bien être? Demanda Snow en entendant cogner à la porte de sa chambre.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais peu importe qui c'est, c'est pour toi, car nous sommes dans ta chambre, dit Regina en se levant, prête à partir.

-Votre père souhaite vous parler, princesse, dit le garde derrière la porte.

-Tu devrais y aller, c'est probablement à propos du bal. Je serai dans ma chambre si tu as besoins de moi, dit Regina en sortant de la pièce rapidement.

* * *

**Eh voilà! Que pensez-vous du comportement que Regina a eu envers le roi? Pensez-vous qu'il va prendre en considération ce qu'elle lui a dit? Encore désolée pour mon retard.**

**A+**


	5. Chapter 5

-Laissez-nous, ordonna le roi et les servantes quittèrent la chambre en un rien de temps.

-Oui, votre majesté? Demanda Regina d'un ton faussement respectueux.

-Regina, je compte sur votre présence au bal de ce soir.

-J'y serai et je jouerai le jeu, si c'est la raison de votre visite, répondit Regina qui se tenait bien droite.

-Regina…je… on pouvait sentir dans le ton de sa voix de la pitié, ce qui rendait Regina un peu plus en colère. Elle n'avait nul besoin de sa pitié.

-Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai un essayage. Après un hochement de tête du roi, elle quitta la pièce sans un mot de plus.

Les gens tournèrent la tête quand le roi et la reine firent leur entrée dans la salle de bal en direction des trônes. Le roi portait un grand habit blanc et or tandis que Regina portait une robe qui lui donnait l'impression de peser une tonne.

-Pourquoi tous ces gens portent des masques? Demanda Regina confuse.

-Car c'est un bal masqué.

-Alors pourquoi n'avons-nous pas de masque?

-Une fois rendu aux trônes, vous irez dans votre chambre, où vos servantes vous attendent avec une nouvelle robe et un masque et je ferai de même.

-Depuis quand cette décision a été prise?

-Après notre… après votre retard pour le dîner… Je ne sais pas à quoi ressemble votre nouvelle robe pour cette soirée et personne d'autre d'ailleurs. Ce bal est pour vous dire que je suis désolé. Ce soir, vous pouvez faire ce que bon vous semble et personne ne saura qui vous êtes.

Après ça, Regina ne savait plus qui dire à part le remercier. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il aurait fait quelque chose comme cela pour elle, oui, elle savait que le roi était un homme bon, mais était-il bon à ce point? Elle venait de lui avouer qu'elle ne l'aimait pas et qu'elle ne l'aimera jamais et en retour, il lui offrait une soirée de liberté. Elle se demandait pourquoi il ferait ça, à moins qu'il ressente la même chose qu'elle, à moins qu'il sentait qu'il ne l'aimerait jamais et aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, ça allait à Regina, elle pouvait comprendre, le roi avait perdu l'amour de sa vie, son âme sœur et il sentait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais aimer une autre femme de cette façon.

-Merci, dit-elle sincèrement, elle n'avait pas à faire semblant, elle était contente d'être venue.

Regina arriva discrètement dans la salle en espérant que personne ne la reconnaisse…mais, bien sûr, ce n'était pas le cas.

-Hey, woah, attendez un instant, entendit-elle derrière elle. Elle se retourna et reconnu Robin, il portait un masque, mais elle savait que c'était lui.

-Je vous connais, seulement… qui diable êtes-vous? Demanda Robin.

-Robin… Salut, répondit finalement Regina.

-Regina?

-Oui… C'est un cadeau du roi, personne ne sait qui je suis même le roi.

-Alors…m'accorderiez-vous une dance? Demanda-t-il en lui tendant la main, elle la prit et il sourit.

-Que sommes-nous en train de faire? Demanda-t-elle après quelques minutes de dance.

-Nous dansons, répondit-il sachant que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait dire.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-il finalement.

-Je suis mariée, répéta-t-elle pour la dixième fois depuis qu'il était arrivé au château.

-Et que pensez-vous que nous sommes en train de faire?

-Je ne sais pas, mais peu importe ce que c'est, ça me fait peur, avoua Regina.

-Pourquoi?

-À cause de Rumplestilstkin, du roi, de ce foutu royaume.

-Qui est Rumplestilstkin?

-Je n'ai… j'ai dit Rumplestilstkin?

-Oui. Pourquoi? Qui est-il? Demanda Robin.

-Vous m'avez appelé, très chère? Dit Rumple après être apparu dans un nuage de fumé rouge.

-Non, j'avais une conversation privée.

-Et vous parliez de moi? Puis-je savoir pourquoi, très chère? Dit Rumple en l'observant.

-Excusez-moi, _très cher_, se moqua Robin, mais qui êtes-vous?

-Nous avions passé un marché, prévint Rumple en ignorant complètement Robin.

-Oui en effet, mais quoi que je fasse, vous ne cesserai pas de m'enseigner la magie.

-Et pourquoi croyez-vous cela?

-Parce que vous avez besoin de moi pour jeter votre foutu malédiction. En voyant l'air surpris de l'homme vert, elle continua. Oh oui, je sais tout ça. Je suis meilleure que vous ne le croyez, Rumplestilstkin.

-Oui, vous avez raison. Mais dites-moi, qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de le tuer? Demanda-t-il en parlant évidement de Robin.

-Vous le tuez et je ne jetterai jamais votre précieuse malédiction. Regina avait été claire.

-Bien… Mais je vous avertis, Regina, ne pensez pas que vous pourrez me déjouer à nouveau. Il disparut.

-Mais qui était-ce? Demanda de nouveau Robin.

-J'ai quelque chose à vous dire…mais pas ici. Suivez-moi, dit-elle en lui prenant la main pour le mener au balcon.

-Que voul…? Mais avant qu'il puisse ajouter quelque chose, elle le coupa.

-Taisez-vous, dit-elle en prenant une grande inspiration pour assembler ses pensées. L'homme que vous avez vu est Rumplestilstkin. Il est aussi connu sous le nom du Ténébreux. Il est le sorcier le plus puissant qui n'ait jamais vécu, il fait des marchés avec les gens et en profite pour les piéger. Après que ma mère ait tué mon amoureux, je l'ai rencontré… le jour de mon mariage, il m'a offert un présent, un miroir. Il m'a dit qu'avec ce miroir, je pourrais me débarrasser de ma mère. J'ai utilisé la magie et… Je n'ai jamais voulu apprendre la magie, je voulais seulement l'éloigner de moi, mais pour certaine raison, je ne me suis pas enfui, je suis restée, j'ai marié le roi et Rumplestilstkin a commencé à m'enseigner la magie et il la fait seulement à une condition, je ne devais jamais tomber en amour. Maintenant, j'ai manqué à mon engagement. Avoua-t-elle pour finir.

-Regina…pourquoi n'avez-vous rien dis? Demanda Robin.

-Qu'est-ce que j'étais sensé dire? Que je contrôle la magie ou que je suis amoureuse de vous? S'énerva Regina.

\- Laisse tomber le vouvoiement. Tu es amoureuse de moi. Ce n'était pas une question, ni un fait, c'était un peu des deux. Il s'approcha et posa sa main sur sa joue doucement.

-Je suis amoureux de toi, Regina, avoua-t-il doucement.

-C'est vrai? Mais tu ne peux pas. Je suis brisée, une partie de moi est morte quand ma mère a réduit en poussière le cœur de Daniel, personne ne m'aime désormais. Elle pleurait, mais elle s'en foutait.

-Regina, ne dit pas ça. Oui, ton cœur est brisée et oui, peut-être que tu l'est aussi, mais c'est ce qui fait de toi un humain. Tu n'es pas un monstre, tu es seulement blessée et en colère et tu as toutes les raisons du monde de l'être. Mais tu es une battante, tu souris, tu ris, tu aimes. C'est exactement pourquoi je suis amoureux de toi.

-Tu me le promets?

-Oui, et tu pourras compter sur moi dans n'importe quelle situation et si tu es malheureuse, je serai là pour toi, promit-il.

-Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant? Demanda-t-elle.

-À toi de me le dire _Milady_…

* * *

**Eh voilà! Déjà posté! Je sais pas pourquoi, mais là j'ai vraiment hâte de vous faire découvrir la suite! Et pour vous avertir, cette histoire ne sera pas tranquille comme les premiers chapitres. Celui-ci est plus une transition pour le prochain qui sera loin d'un conte de fée, mais une chose qui est bien, c'est que maintenant ils savent que leur relation est réciproque. Alors, laissez une review si vous le souhaitez ça me fera bien plaisir, car demain je passe la journée aux funérailles de ma grand-mère, et voir des gens triste, je déteste… bon je parle un peu trop, bonne journée à vous!**

**A+**


	6. Chapter 6

«Pouvons-nous aller voir Petit Jean aujourd'hui?» Demanda Regina une fois descendue de son cheval.

«Je ne te suffit déjà plus?» Demanda Robin à son tour.

«Franchement, qui a dit que tu me suffisait?» Répondit-elle moqueuse.

«Oh, votre majesté, vous me blessez.» Dit Robin en posant sa main sur son cœur faisant mine d'avoir mal. Il se mit alors à sourire en l'observant. «Un bisou?»

Regina sourit et s'approcha pour lui donner un rapide baiser sur les lèvres, avant de le repousser en riant.

«Ce que je voulais dire, c'est qu'avec le roi et ton père hors du palais, nous pourrions aller visiter Petit Jean et tes joyeux compagnons.»

«Très bien.»

8888888888888888888888888888

«Robin! Arrête-toi!» Cria Regina et Robin arrêta le cheval immédiatement.

«Qu'est-ce qui se passe?» Demanda-t-il confus, ils n'étaient qu'à mi-chemin du camp de Petit Jean.

«Il y a quelqu'un là-bas… par terre.» Regina descendit du cheval.

«Il n'y a personne.» Dit-il, mais il voyait que Regina ne l'écoutait pas.

«Regina, que fais-tu?»

Elle l'ignora de nouveau.

«Est-ce que ça va?» Demanda-t-elle à la fée étendue au sol. «Pourquoi n'as-tu pas ta forme humaine?»

«Je ne peux pas…j'ai besoin d'eau.» Marmonna la fée. Regina retourna vers le cheval et prit leur gourde d'eau.

«C'est trop gros pour moi.»

«Oh, oui, excusez-moi.» Regina ouvrit la bouteille, versa un peu d'eau dans le bouchon et lui tendit.

«Est-ce que ça va aller?» Demanda Regina après quelques minutes. La fée ne répondit pas et dans les secondes qui suivirent, une jeune femme apparu devant eux.

Robin était resté muet, mais l'expression sur son visage montrait qu'il était surprit. La fée avait de magnifiques cheveux blonds et portait une jolie petite robe verte.

«Bonjour, moi c'est Tinker Bell.» Se présenta la blonde.

«Bonjour, je m'appelle Regina et voici Robin.»

«Merci, Regina. Je vous suis redevable!»

«Oh non, je suis sûre que tout le monde auraient fait pareil.»

«Non, je ne crois pas.» Répondit simplement la fée en sortant ses ailes pour s'envoler après un au revoir.

«Tu es géniale!» Commenta Robin après un court moment de silence.

«Pourquoi dis-tu cela?»

«Comment tu as aidé cette fée…peu de gens auraient fait pareil. »

«Ça ne fait pas de moi quelqu'un de géniale. Je n'ai fait que l'aider… Pouvons-nous y aller maintenant?» Demanda Regina.

«Oui…_M'lady_.»

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

«Petit Jean, je suis si contente de te revoir.» Dit Regina en le serrant dans ses bras.

«Moi de même, Regina.» Ils étaient arrivés i peine quelques minutes, que déjà, Robin était avec le reste de la bande à parler de Sherwood et de tir à l'arc.

«Pourquoi n'es-tu pas là-bas? Avec eux?» Demanda Petit Jean à Regina après un court moment.

«Je pourrais te demander la même chose.»

«J'ai vécu à Sherwood, je connais tout là-bas. Et je ne suis pas très habile avec un arc, alors le tir à l'arc n'est pas vraiment mon sujet préféré… Maintenant, explique-moi pourquoi restes-tu là.»

«Il est… Il… Il est chez lui à Sherwood, si le seigneur ou le roi découvre notre…relation, je ne le reverrai plus jamais. Il sera à Sherwood et moi je serai prise dans ce foutu château. Je ne peux supporter l'entendre parler de son village, car je sais que c'est inévitable, qu'il devra y retourner et que ce n'est qu'une question de temps… Le roi a conclu son marché, maintenant ils doivent retourner chez eux.» Dit Regina, en essayant du mieux qu'elle pouvait de ne pas pleurer, Petit Jean passa simplement son bras par-dessus ses épaules et la serra contre lui.

«Tu as raison, il doit retourner chez lui, mais ça ne doit pas t'empêcher de profiter du temps qu'il te reste avec lui.» Petit Jean s'éloigna, la laissant seule pour réfléchir.

Regina les observa un moment et se décida d'aller rejoindre le petit groupe. Ils écoutaient tous attentivement les histoires de Robin et elle se dit qu'elle pourrait se soucier de son départ une autre fois.

8888888888888888888888888888888

«Tu as aimé notre sortie?» Demanda Robin en entrant dans le château.

«Oui…et toi?»

«C'était très plaisant… parler de mon village et tout… Merci d'avoir proposé d'aller leur rendre visite.»

«Je… Je dois y aller, je suis désolée. On se reparlera plus tard.» Dit Regina qui s'éloignait d'un pas rapide.

En entrant dans sa chambre, elle se jeta sur son lit et serra un oreiller dans ses bras. Sa façon d'agir était ridicule et elle le savait, mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Elle avait essayé d'agir normalement, de se calmer, mais elle n'en pouvait plus, elle ne s'en sentait plus capable, elle voulait tout simplement pleurer. Elle ne voulait plus prétendre d'aller bien, du moins quand elle était seule.

Après une heure ou deux, elle entendit quelqu'un cogner doucement à la porte. Avant d'ouvrir, elle jeta un regard à son reflet dans le miroir pour s'assurer que son visage ne la trahirait pas.

«Juste une seconde!» Dit-elle quand les coups furent plus insistants. Elle s'approcha, prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit la porte. Devant elle se tenait bien droit un garde. «Oui?»

«Le roi est arrivé, il demande à vous voir.»

«Oh… Où est-il?»

«Dans la salle à manger, avec ses invités et sa fille.» Dit le garde. Regina quitta la pièce et se dirigea vers la dîtes salle. Elle remarqua que le garde la suivait, mais elle ne dit rien. Elle ouvra la porte avec son sourire habituel.

«Regina.»

«Votre majesté.» Répondit Regina en s'asseyant à sa place au côté de Snow. «Je suis désolée de paraître malpolie, mais y a-t-il une raison particulière au fait que vous souhaitiez ma présence?» Demanda Regina poliment.

«Oui, le garde qui vous a suivi jusqu'ici sera dorénavant votre garde personnel.»

«Mon quoi?» Demanda-t-elle.

«Votre garde personnel, il vous suivra partout, afin que vous soyez en sécurité.» Dit le roi, mais Regina savait la vérité, il n'était pas là pour la protéger, il était là pour s'assurer qu'elle ne voyait personne d'autre dans le dos du roi.

«Non!» Dit Regina, en se levant. «Je n'ai pas besoins de lui!»

«Oui, vous avez besoins de lui.»

«Oh, attendez, est-ce que ce _garde personnel _est ici pour ma sécurité ou bien pour vous assurer que je ne vous trompe pas?» Dit Regina. Elle se foutait du fait qu'elle argumentait le roi devant le seigneur de Sherwood ou bien sa fille, elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas…plus se laisser faire.

«Regina…» Dit le roi, visiblement mal alaise.

«Vous savez quoi, en effet je vous trompe, je ne me cache même pas, pas la peine, car vous ne semblez pas vous en rendre compte. Je vous trompe constamment, à chaque inspiration que je prends, car il y a quelqu'un d'autre dans mon esprit. En ce moment, je vous regarde, mais la seule chose à quoi je pense c'est lui.» Dit Regina. Le roi quitta son siège et la gifla sans retenue.

«HEY!» Cria Robin en se levant. Le seigneur se leva à son tour.

«Non, Robin.» Intervint Regina en posant sa main sur sa joue endolorie. «Je veux voir mon père.» Demanda-t-elle et Snow se leva et sortit aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient.

«Rumpelstilstkin!» Appela-t-elle en attendant qu'il apparaisse.

«Oui, très chère? Oh, oh, oh, qu'est-ce que cette situation est malheureuse.»

«Faites que Snow oublie ce qu'elle vient de voir.»

«Et qu'est-ce que je reçois en retour?» Demanda le sorcier.

«Le roi va s'arranger avec cela, je suis sûre qu'il n'a pas envie que sa fille grandisse en connaissant le tempérament de son très cher père.» Dit Regina en fixant le roi.

«Que voulez-vous?» Demanda le roi au Ténébreux.

«Oh c'est simple… Je veux qu'ils partent de ce royaume, qu'ils s'en aillent de ce château, tous les deux lui et son père.»

«Non, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça!» Protesta Robin.

«Si vous faites ce qu'il dit, je m'assurerai qu'aucun de mes associés fassent d'échange avec vous, ce qui veut dire que votre royaume deviendra indépendant et qu'aucuns autres royaumes ne fera affaire avec vous.» Le seigneur de Sherwood n'acceptait pas que l'on se joue de lui.

«N'y a-t-il pas autre chose que vous voulez? Autre que cela?» Demanda le roi.

«Il y a une chose, mais cela concerne plus la reine.»

«Que voulez-vous?» Demanda Regina.

«Je veux que vous lui disiez.»

«Que je le trompe? Je crois que j'ai déjà été assez claire.»

«Non, je veux que vous lui disiez avec qui vous le trompez.» Demanda Rumpelstilstkin. Avant de répondre, Regina lança un regard à Robin et il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

«Très bien… Votre majesté, je vous trompe avec nul autre que Robin de Locksley.» Confessa Regina. «Maintenant, Snow.» Rumple fit un mouvement du poignet et dit : «Voilà, c'est fait.»

«Maintenant, dégagez!» Dit Regina d'un ton sévère au Ténébreux. «Le marché était que je lui dise la vérité, pas que vous voyez sa réaction, même si je ne doute pas une secondes que vous trouverez un moyen, peu importe lequel, de la voir. Mais vous devez quand même y aller.» Dit Regina qui fut soulagée de le voir disparaître dans un nuage de fumée rouge.

«Que faisons-nous maintenant?» Demanda-t-elle au roi. «Devons-nous divorcer?»

«Non. Nous resterons mariés…mais si vous me parlez une fois de plus sur ce ton…si vous me parlez encore de cette sale petite affaire… Je vous ferai exécuter!» Le roi était dans une colère effroyable.

«Non, il est temps d'échanger les rôles… si vous me frappez ou vous me parlez encore comme si j'étais une moins que rien, votre femme ne sera pas la seule personne pour qui vous pleurerai»

«Non, vous n'oseriez pas.»

«Vous avez vu Rumpelstilstkin, il est mon mentor… vous avez aucune idée de ce dont je suis capable.» Dit Regina qui se retourna pour quitter la salle, mais une voix l'arrêta et ce n'était ni celle du roi, ni celle de Robin.

«Regina…restez.» Dit le seigneur de Sherwood.

«Je suis vraiment désolé de tous les problèmes que je vous ai causez… Je comprends que vous vouliez gardez votre fils loin de moi, mais je vous en supplie, laissez-moi lui dire au revoir…en privé.» Supplia Regina en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Robin vint immédiatement se placer à ses côtés.

«Je ne m'en vais pas, je reste avec toi.»

«Je ne crois pas que tu as vraiment le choix.» Soupira Regina.

«Elle a raison… Robin, vous quitterai le royaume demain à la première heure.»

* * *

**Salut! Alors désolé du retard, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu! La suite arrivera d'ici jeudi prochain! Le prochain chapitre est plus court, mais vraiment différent, en espérant que vous aimerez quand même! Petit indice, c'est plusieurs années plus tard… **

**A+**


	7. Chapter 7

_**A Tale of Us**_

_**(Traduction de Always-a-vilain)**_

«Et maintenant?» Demanda Robin, lui et Regina étaient assis sous le pommier dans le jardin, sa tête posé sur son épaule.

«Je suppose que tu dois y aller.» Regina leva la tête pour le regarder.

«Et si je ne veux pas? Si je veux passer le reste de ma vie à tes côtés?»

«Robin… Je veux aussi que tu restes, mais tu ne peux pas. Le roi est très en colère et ton père ne te laissera jamais, il a besoin d'un héritier, son fils.» Expliqua Regina. Elle savait bien qu'il était déjà au courant, mais elle ne voulait pas lui donner de faux espoirs.

«J'ai des frères.» Dit-il doucement.

«Je sais, mais ils sont beaucoup trop jeune… Je ne te laisserai pas gâcher ta vie pour moi.»

«Tu ne la gâchera pas… Je m'en contrefiche des bijoux et de l'or. C'est toi que je veux.»

«Eh bien moi…je m'en fiche de toi! Je te déteste!» Dit Regina, qui espérait que ces paroles le convaincraient d'écouter son père.

«Tu dis ça seulement pour me faire partir.»

«Non…Je ne t'aime pas.» Ses yeux devenaient humides. «Tu as ruiné mon mariage! Tu es le fils d'un seigneur, je suis reine! Comment aurais-je pu aimer quelqu'un comme toi! Je vous méprise de tout mon âme!» Elle pleurait maintenant à chaudes larmes.

«Je t'aime.»

«Va-t'en! Je ne veux plus te voir!» Cria Regina.

«Très bien, alors c'est la dernière fois que vous me voyez… Votre Majesté.» Dit-il avant de s'éloigner sans se retourner. Regina tomba au sol, elle sanglota, pleura, puis cria. Tout était de sa faute, elle voulait qu'il écoute son père, qu'il dirige son village et maintenant, il était partit. Elle sentit des bras l'entourer et elle essaya de les repousser.

«Regina, tout va bien. C'est moi.» Dit son père en s'agenouillant auprès d'elle, il la prit dans ses bras et la laissa pleurer. Il détestait voir sa petite fille dans de pareils états.

«Tu dois te lever ma chérie, le soleil va bientôt se lever.» Regina ne le croyait pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle lève les yeux au ciel, son père disait vrai, ce qui voulait dire que Robin avait passé presque toute la nuit auprès d'elle sous ce pommier. Regina se redressa et tendit sa main à son père pour retourner dans le château.

Elle ne revit plus jamais Robin… Jusqu'au jour où…

8888888888888888888888888888

«Êtes-vous prêt à partir messire?» Demanda le cocher.

«Oui.» Répondit robin avec un soupire. Ils commencèrent leur long voyage, mais peu de temps après leur départ, Robin demanda de changer de direction, il devait aller voir Petit Jean et ses joyeux compagnons, comme aimait les appeler Regina.

«Nous y sommes, messire.» Dit l'homme en se retournant. Robin hocha la tête et descendit de la calèche.

«Petit Jean?!» Appela-t-il. Et sans attendre un grand homme apparu, ils s'éloignèrent un peu plus dans la forêt et ils parlèrent de leurs futurs, à propos d'une bande de noble voleurs.

Il ne revit plus jamais Regina… Jusqu'au jour où…

8888888888888888888888888

_**Plusieurs années plus tard, dans la forêt Enchantée **_

«Merde! Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas tué moi-même?» S'énerva Regina.

«Je ne crois pas que c'est le bon moment pour ça, Regina.» Dit Snow.

«Je ne t'ai rien demandé.» Répondit Regina.

«Nous revenons après 29 ans et tu n'es pas plus excitée d'être de retour à la maison?»

«Ici, ce n'est pas chez moi! Chez moi, c'est avec Henry et j'ai perdu mon chez moi.»

«Je comprends, mais ces gens ne comprenne pas ce qu'il se passe, nous devons leur expliquer et les calmer.» Dit Snow en montrant les habitants de Storybrooke.

«Super!» Dit Regina ironiquement.

88888888888888888888888888

«Regina! Attention!» Cria Snow, mais il était trop tard, le singe avait déjà saisit le bras de Regina, qui commençait à s'élever dans les airs. Snow regardait avec horreur les griffes de la bête s'enfoncer dans la chair de Regina… Mais soudain, une flèche blessa le singe, qui échappa Regina au sol. Snow s'approcha de la reine pour voir la gravité de ses blessures.

«Vous sembliez avoir besoin d'aide.» Entendit Snow, elle se retourna et vit l'homme qui lui avait adressé la parole.

«Oui.» Elle s'était raclé la gorge. «Merci, nous en sommes reconnaissante.» Dit Snow en se tournant à nouveau vers Regina pour l'aider.

«Est-ce que ça va?» Demanda Snow.

«Qu'est-ce que tu en pense?» Répondit amèrement Regina en tenant son bras douloureux.

«Est-ce que je peux aider?» Regina entendit cette voix, elle était surprise. Elle se tourna et vit l'homme qui se tenait devant elle.

«Non… Non… Comment?» Dit Regina en voyant l'homme, immédiatement, son regard se rempli d'eau et des larmes coulèrent sur son visage.

«Regina.» Dit-il, elle sut qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée.

«Je vous laisse un moment.» Dit Snow en s'éloignant, mais en gardant un œil sur les deux. Elle était assez loin, mais elle entendait tout de même quelques bribes de conversation.

«Je… Je… Tu ne peux pas…» Regina respirait fort et rapidement. «J'imagine des choses, car j'ai perdu trop de sang… Tu n'es pas réel.»

«Pourquoi?»

«CAR TU ES MORT!» Lui cria Regina.

«Je suis bien ici.» Dit Robin, il voulait lui poser des questions, il voulait lui parler, mais avant, il devait la calmer.

«Non, tu n'es pas réel… C'est mon esprit qui me joue des tours, il veut me blesser… Est-ce qu'Henry est caché derrière un arbre?»

«Ton père?» Demanda Robin, confus.

«Non, mon fils. Tu es une part de mon imagination, tu devrais le savoir, tu devrais savoir que je ne le reverrai plus jamais, que je l'ai perdu… Tout comme Robin. Les derniers mots que je lui ai dit étaient emplit de haine, je n'en croyais pas un mot, aucun.» Dit Regina.

«Comment est-il mort? Demanda Robin, il n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi elle croyait qu'il était mort.

«Il…humm… Il retournait à Sherwood et en chemin, le cheval à paniqué, sans raison, mais dans la nature les chevaux sont des proies, c'est pourquoi ils sont facilement effrayés, la calèche bougeait dans tous les sens à une vitesse folle et elle a fini en pleine collision avec un arbre. Ça l'a tué.» Dit Regina encore les yeux plein d'eau.

«C'est faux, il n'est pas mort… Regina, regarde-moi, je suis là.»

«Mais je t'ai vu mourir! Rumpelstilstkin me l'a montré!»

«Rumpelstilstkin a toujours voulu m'éloigner de toi et il a réussi finalement.» Dit Robin dans un soupire.

«Alors dit moi quelque…quelque chose que juste toi pourrais savoir.»

«Tu as passé un marché pour effacer la mémoire de Snow?»

«N'importe qui pourrait savoir ça…»

«Nous aimions passer du temps dans le jardin, on passait presque tout notre temps là-bas… On s'assoyait sous ton pommier et tu posais ta tête sur mon épaule et nous pouvions rester des heures comme ça, simplement en parlant ou en profitant de la présence de l'autre.» Dit Robin.

«C'est vrai… Mais que diable fais-tu ici? N'es-tu pas censé être à Sherwood? Demanda Regina.

* * *

**Je sais que ça semble soudain, mais tout finira par être expliqué. Il y aura des flashbacks. C'est en partie la saison 3, tout ce qui s'est passé dans les épisodes précédents est arrivés. C'est un peu une reprise de la saison 3, mais pas tout à fait… Vous verrai au prochain chapitre! :P**

**Review? ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

_**A Tale of Us**_

**(Traduction d'Always-a-vilain)**

* * *

**-x-**

* * *

*******Flashback*******

«Levez-vous, très chère.» Dit Rumple.

«Allez-vous en!» Cria Regina qui refusait de se lever.

«C'est à propos de ce Robin n'est-ce pas?»

«Je vous jure, Rumpelstilstkin…»

«Oh cessez ces idioties, très chère… Vous n'auriez rien pu faire, c'était son heure… Quel dommage, il était si jeune.» Dit Rumple, en parlant d'une voix plus douce.

«Qu- Mais de quoi parlez-vous?» Demanda Regina en se levant aussitôt.

«Oh, vous n'étiez pas au courant? Robin a eu un accident, il est mort en se rendant à Sherwood.»

«Non, non, non… Vous mentez! S'exclama Regina, les yeux pleins d'eau.

«J'ai bien peur que non.»

«Non, non… Montrez-moi!» Demanda Regina. Rumpelstilstkin fit un mouvement de poignet vers son miroir et une image apparue.

Elle vit les chevaux s'affoler et partir à toute vitesse, l'image devint flou et elle vit la calèche écrasée sur un arbre. Il y avait un homme plus vieux, il semblait chercher quelque chose ou quelqu'un et quand l'homme sembla avoir trouvé, elle vit le corps, le corps sans vie de Robin. Il était couvert de sang et Regina sentait qu'elle allait flancher.

«Non…Arrêtez ça.» Dit Regina avec une tristesse immense dans la voix. «S'il vous plaît.» Dit-elle quand elle vit que Rumple ne bougeait pas.

«Comme vous voulez.» Dit Rumple en répétant son mouvement et l'image disparue aussitôt.

«Laissez-moi.» Demanda Regina. Une fois qu'il fut partit, elle se laissa tomber au sol pour pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

*******Fin du flashback*******

Snow retourna vers la reine et le voleur, elle les trouva assit sur un tronc d'arbre, en pleine conversation.»

«Salut… Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, mais nous devons y aller.» Dit-elle.

«Donc voilà mon histoire.» Entendit-elle Regina dire.

En un rien de temps, ils étaient aux côtés de Snow. Le chemin vers le camp de Robin avait été très étrange et gênant. Snow essayait de partir la conversation à plusieurs reprises, mais Regina et Robin ne répondait que par des "ouais" ou bien des "ok".

Regina n'arrivait pas à assimiler l'idée que Robin était vivant, qu'il était bien en face d'elle. Elle pensait à sa vie, une belle vie, il avait eu une femme, il avait un fils et Regina ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il se serait passé s'ils s'étaient rencontrés à un autre moment. Auraient-ils eu un enfant? Auraient-ils été heureux? Elle aimait Henry de tout son cœur, il était son fils et rien ne pouvait changer cela, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander qu'est-ce que ça aurait été d'avoir un enfant de Robin? Elle repoussa ces idées folles de sa tête, elle ne pouvait changer ce qu'il c'était passé, ça ne servait donc à rien de se torturer avec des idées pareils.

«Nous y sommes.» Annonça Robin.

«Oh, dieux merci!» Grommela Snow.

«Je te demande pardon?» Demanda Regina, qui avait entendu ce que la princesse avait dit.

«Quoi? Vous étiez aussi silencieux que des souris!»

«Ce n'était pas si pire.» Dit Regina. Snow la fixa, mais ne dit rien. «Tu n'as pas un prince à retrouver ou quelque chose?» Snow jeta un regard à Regina une dernière fois et s'en alla.

«Regina! Attends!» Regina entendit Robin l'appeler, mais elle l'ignora et continua de marcher. Elle ne voulait pas lui parler, elle avait besoins d'être seule pour réfléchir.

«Regina!»

«Quoi?» Demanda Regina en faisant volte-face.

«Tu devrais aller dans la tante, te reposer un peu.» Dit Robin en la rejoignant.

«Non, Robin, je… Je dois y aller, te voir, te parler, c'est juste trop pour moi. Si quelqu'un a besoins de moi, je serai dans la bibliothèque de Rumple.» Et sans attendre de réponse, elle disparut dans un nuage de fumée mauve.

888888888888888888888

«Eh bien, eh bien, qui l'aurait cru?» Dit la sorcière en faisant disparaître l'image dans son miroir. Elle avait observé Regina dès qu'elle avait remis les pieds dans la Forêt Enchantée.

«Timothy!» Appela-t-elle son singe le plus obéissant. La bête arriva en volant par le balcon du château de Regina.

«L'archer.» Dit Zelena en faisant un mouvement de poignet vers l'un des miroirs de Regina, une image apparue, l'image d'un homme dans la trentaine avec les cheveux brun, habillé en vert. «Amène le moi!» S'exclama la sorcière. «Prends autant de singes que tu as besoins, mais je veux cet homme!»

888888888888888888888

«Regina?» Demanda Charming en s'approchant de la femme assise sur un tronc d'arbre.

«Qu'est-ce que tu veux?» Demanda Regina dans un soupire de désagrément. «Pourquoi tu n'es pas au camp?»

«Snow a dit que tu étais chez Rumple, mais tu es ici.» Dit Charming, sans vraiment répondre à ses questions. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, ce qui prit Regina par surprise, elle se demandait déjà si elle ne devait pas s'éloigner, mais avant qu'elle puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Charming reprit la parole. «Tu n'apprécies peut-être pas cette proximité, mais nous sommes une famille, tous autant que nous sommes. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre toi et Robin, mais on dirait que, peut-être, tu l'as aimé un jour, si ce n'est pas que tu l'aimes encore.

«Tu as raison… J'ai juste…besoins d'un peu de temps, d'espace… J'ai besoins de m'éloigner de Robin, des tonnes de questions de Snow et des gens, tout simplement.» Admit Regina. Si elle était franche avec elle-même, elle pourrait considérer Charming comme un ami, peut-être qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

«Aller.» Dit Charming en se levant, il lui offrit sa main pour l'aider à se redresser. «Allons te donner de l'espace.» Regina accepta sa main, mais la laissa dès qu'elle fut levée.

«Où allons-nous?» Demanda Regina en suivant Charming.

«Où je me cachais quand j'avais besoins d'espace.»

«Dis-moi tout.» Répondit sarcastiquement Regina.

«Ah vous êtes là, je croyais vous avoir perdu, _Votre Majesté_.» Répondit Charming moqueur, mais il ne répondit quand même pas à sa question.

Après un quart d'heure de marche, ils arrivèrent devant une vaste clairière, il y avait une petite grange en plein milieu. Ils s'approchèrent et Charming y entra, pour en ressortir un peu plus tard avec deux magnifiques chevaux, l'un était aussi noir que la nuit et l'autre d'un brun profond.

Regina rit en voyant les chevaux, même après tout ce temps, ces bêtes arrivaient à la faire se sentir mieux.

Regina s'approcha de l'étalon noir, elle flatta sa tête et après un moment, elle dit «Bon cheval…» Elle grimpa sur celui-ci et sourit quand l'animal ne montra aucun signe d'inconfort.

«Ton tour.» Dit-elle à Charming avec un air de défi. Il grimpa sans problème et demanda «Où allons-nous nous promener?».

«Autour de la clairière…et ensuite on retourne au camp.» Dit Regina qui fit avancer son cheval.

* * *

-x-

* * *

**Et voilà! Je vous avertis, il n'y aura rien de romantique entre Regina et Charming, ils sont seulement amis, mais si ce couple vous intéresse, je vous recommande les histoires d'Evilregal-4ever! **

**Vous en pensez quoi? Pensez-vous que Regina et Charming arriveront à temps au camp pour aider Robin?**

**Review?**

**A+**


	9. Chapter 9

_**A Tale of Us**_

_-Traduction d'Always-a-vilains-_

«Charming!» S'écria Snow en l'apercevant revenir au camp accompagné de Regina. Le camp était dans une situation critique, des cendres des singes flottaient dans l'air, du sang des humains giclait au sol et on entendait les cris de détresses des enfants. Regina et Charming ne perdirent pas de temps et se saisirent d'armes, pour David une épée et pour Regina une boule de feu qui provenait de sa main.

Regina se rendit dans le coin du camp, qui lui semblait le plus attaqué et aussi le moins protégé. Il y avait trois hommes contre une bonne dizaine de singes.

«Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?» Cria-t-elle en tuant un singe à l'aide de sa magie.

«Ils nous ont attaqués, nous ne les avons pas vu venir.» Dit Robin qui arrivait derrière elle.

«Que veulent-ils?» Demanda Regina en se reconcentrant sur sa magie.

«Moi…Ils me veulent moi.» Dit Robin, ce qui figea Regina. Un singe profita de son inattention pour se rapprocher d'elle, un coup et il pouvait facilement la tuer. Regina ne le remarqua pas, contrairement à Robin qui l'attira par la taille pour prendre sa place. Il visa la bête avec son arc et la flèche vint s'enfoncer dans l'aile du singe, mais ce n'était pas assez pour le tuer. La bête hurla, saisi Robin et avant que quelqu'un n'ait pu réagir, il s'élevait déjà dans les airs.

Regina regarda avec horreur le singe jusqu'à le perde de vue. Elle était pétrifiée.

«Ça suffit!» Hurla Regina et tous les singes se figèrent et brulèrent sur place. Regina regarda autour d'elle, pour voir qui avait fait ça, mais elle ne voyait personne qui aurait pu contrôler la magie. Elle regarda alors vers ses mains.

«C'est moi qui ai fait ça?» Se dit-elle à voix haute. «Ne soit pas ridicule Regina, tu n'aurais jamais pu faire ça.» Soupira-t-elle en secouant la tête pour chasser ses pensées absurdes, elle avait des choses plus importantes à s'occuper.

88888888888888888888888

«Que faisons-nous maintenant?» Demanda Snow en s'assoyant à la table.

«Nous avons besoins de Belle.» Dit Regina, en regardant les gens assit à la table, il y avait Granny, les deux Charming, Archie, Ruby, Grumpy et Petit Jean qui représentait Les Joyeux Compagnons.

«Pourquoi Belle?» Demanda David.

«Si quelqu'un sait de quoi cette sorcière est capable, c'est bien Belle.» Belle lit constamment, elle aurait très bien pu lire quelque chose à propos de cette sorcière.

«Très bien.» Dit Snow en se levant, elle quitta la pièce et alla chercher la jeune femme.

«C'est bon de te revoir, Petit Jean.» Dit Regina en attendant le retour de Snow. «Ça fait un bail.»

«Oui, très longtemps. Viens par ici.» Dit l'homme en invitant la reine dans ses bras. La reine se leva et le serra, après un moment elle se mit à pleurer sur son épaule.

«Je l'ai perdu…encore.» Dit faiblement Regina et cachant son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de Jean.

«Hey, hey, on va le ramener.» Dit Petit Jean en l'éloignant doucement pour voir son visage. «Je te le promet.».

Regina sourit et essuya une larme du revers de sa main. Elle devait l'avouer, les paroles de Petit Jean lui faisaient du bien.

«Vous n'avez rien vu du tout.» Dit Regina en jetant un regard noir aux gens toujours assit à table. C'est à ce moment que la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Belle suivit de Snow.

«Ok, Belle est là, attaquons le problème.» Annonça Snow.

88888888888888888888888

«Je dois avouer, que ma sœur a bon goût en matière d'homme.» Dit Zelena en regardant Robin qui se débattait. Zelena fit un mouvement du poignet et l'homme fut pris dans une cage de métal.

«Maintenant, dis-moi pourquoi tu es si important.» Dit Zelena.

88888888888888888888888

«Comment devons-nous nous y prendre pour se débarrasser d'elle?» Demanda Regina une fois que Belle eu finit de leur raconter le conte de la méchante sorcière.

«Il n'y a rien de vraiment spécial, elle peut être tuée comme n'importe quelle personne normale.» Répondit Belle.

«Alors lui réduire le cœur en poussière pourrait fonctionner?» S'assura Regina.

Belle acquiesça, mais Snow intervint.

«Tu ne peux pas la tuer juste comme ça!»

«Hey? Qui va m'arrêter? Elle ma prit Robin et elle a laissé un petit garçon sans père, je vais le sauver et une fois fait, je la tuerai.» Clama Regina.

«Tu ne peux pas la tuer, parce que ça te tente!» Répéta Snow.

«Oui je le peux, j'ai simplement à empoigner son cœur, le broyer et elle sera morte.» Dit Regina avec simplicité comme si elle discutait de la température.

«Regina? Pourquoi la tuer? Qu'est-ce que ça va te rapporter?»

«Ce que ça va me rapporter?» Rit Regina. «Nous seront tous en sécurité! Robin sera avec nous, où il est supposé être et il n'y aura plus de victime par ma faute.»

«Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu le sais bien.» Dit Snow, en comprenant le véritable problème.

«Bien sûr que c'est de ma faute tout ça.» Soupira Regina, elle ne voulait pas discuter de ce qu'elle ressentait, elle vit que Snow s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose, mais Belle la coupa et Regina en fut reconnaissante.

«Il y a quelque chose d'autre que tu devrais savoir.» Dit Belle doucement. «Il y a… certaines rumeurs… qui raconte que la sorcière serait la fille de la reine de cœurs, l'ainée. Il a fallu très peu de temps pour les autres de comprendre ce que ça voulait dire… cette méchante sorcière était…

«Ma sœur.» C'était impossible, Cora l'aurait dit à Regina, mais encore c'était Cora. Des milliers de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Des souvenirs refaisaient surface et elle cherchait un petit indice qui pourrait confirmer les dires de Belle.

«Ok, je crois qu'on a fini.» Dit Regina qui se leva, elle sortit en claquant la porte. Elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, elle chercha des livres sur l'histoire de la famille royale. Elle pensa que peut-être Cora avait tenté d'introduire la lignée royale en se servant de son premier enfant.

Après quelques heures de recherches, elle s'apprêtait à abandonner, mais une peinture dans un des livres attira son attention. Elle reconnaissait bien les deux personnes sur cette image et elle put lire en lettre dorée sous la photo :

_Futur roi Léopold avec sa fiancée Cora. _

On pouvait clairement voir que Cora était enceinte sur cette image, alors Regina lit le texte sous la peinture, il expliquait que Cora et Léopold devaient se marier, mais que Léopold avait découvert que sa fiancée n'attendait pas son enfant, alors il avait décidé de marier la princesse Eva.

Regina laissa le livre s'écraser au sol et se sauva en courant, elle courait aussi vite qu'elle pouvait, elle ne savait pas où elle allait et elle s'en foutait. Elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler, mais elle l'ignora et continua de courir. Elle se stoppa une fois sortie du château devant l'entrée de la forêt. Elle tentait de reprendre son souffle, pas parce qu'elle avait couru, mais pour ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre à propos de sa mère, sa mère sans cœur qui l'avait marié à un homme qu'elle-même avait failli marier, qui l'avait marié avec un homme avec qui elle avait partagé son lit. Regina éclata en sanglot et glissa au sol en s'accotant à un arbre. Elle ramena ses genoux à sa poitrine, les serras de ses bras et y posa son menton.

«Regina…» Dit doucement David, il s'assit auprès d'elle et la serra dans ses bras. «Ça va aller.» Chuchota-t-il sans cesse, il n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi Regina était si mal et il sentait que tout ça n'était pas à cause de Robin. Il ne lui demanda tout de même pas la cause de sa peine, il respectait Regina et leur amitié comptait beaucoup pour lui. Elle lui dirait quand elle se sentirait prête ou elle ne dirait rien du tout.

Regina appréciait la présence de David auprès d'elle et elle était contente de l'avoir comme ami, ce qu'elle n'avouerait jamais. Elle essaya de se reprendre et de respirer d'un rythme acceptable.

«Merci.» Dit doucement Regina, en se redressant doucement et en balayant la terre de sa robe.

«Ça me fait plaisir.» Répondu David que se levait à son tour.

«Je…je voudrais te montrer quelque chose.» Dit Regina qui repartait déjà vers le château, dans la bibliothèque pour être exacte.

* * *

**Bon, je sais la suite à prit du temps à arriver, je n'avais pas vraiment de motivation, vu que les reviews se font rares sur cette fic, MAIS j'ai décidé de la terminer pour ceux qui souhaiterait lire la fin! Donc à la prochaine!**

**PS : Pour ceux qui suivent That's Life not Paradise, le prochain chapitre est écrit, il risque d'être posté dans la semaine. **


End file.
